Dream Champ Tournament
Dream Champ Tournament ''' was an event held by Garlen to determine which adventurer will hold the title of "Greatest Hero" as well as a cash reward. In reality, it was a scheme for Garlen to turn the competitors into gears to fuel his planned Mechanical Empire. His plan was foiled by Klonoa and his friends. Garlen was arrested for his crimes, as Guntz made off with the villain's fortune but rewarded Klonoa with the trophy. History Garlen sent out invitations to adventurers across the dream world, promising them prestige and recognition. The host Garlen, makes his appearance and informs everyone that they will be paired off in a single-elimination tournament that has them racing across several worlds of his own choosing. The first one to reach the end will be the winner and will advance to the next round. Klonoa soon has a match with old enemy Joka, the two provoke one another before going off in their match. Despite Joka's attempts to bribe the monsters into helping him beat Klonoa, he overcame them and won the match. A bitter Joka was angry at his loss, even more so when Gantz had informed him that the monsters were really rich and just took his money. He tried to attack Gantz out of anger but the latter promptly overpowered him and Joka backed down in fear. Afterwards, Klonoa speaks with his friends and sees they have done well too and they all swear to make it to the finals. Guntz watches the events and determines to himself that he could use them to advance. The next round starts with, Klonoa going against Gomeroth who he is able to defeat. In the semi-finals, Klonoa goes against Suiryu, who advised him to not trust Garlen and watch what happened to the loser. Klonoa won and saw that Suiryu and all the others who lost had become gears, realizing Garlen held the tournament only to acquire gears to his planned Mechanical Empire. Klonoa was infuriated by this fact, even more so as he was approached by an injured Popka who said Lolo was taken. Garlen then shows Lolo on the monitor being displayed as a captive and the next to be turn into a gear after being defeated by Guntz (who didn't care for what was happening). Klonoa was told if he were to beat Guntz then Garlen would free Lolo, which caused him to accept the challenge to save his friend. He defiantly told Guntz he would take him down as his amused opponent told him to try. After defeating Guntz, Klonoa demands for Lolo to be freed as Garlen has Guntz captured and reveals his true intentions to turn Klonoa into a gear as he has proven himself to be more than capable. However, Guntz aids Klonoa by shooting the Ngapoko, telling him he's leaving the rest up to him. Garlen brings out his secret weapon, a giant droid known as the Garlenator which he uses to attack Klonoa. Klonoa struggles with the machine with its attacks destroying most of the fortress until Klonoa damages it to the point where it is destroyed. As the area collapses around him , Klonoa manages to free Lolo and is shown carrying her. He asks his friend if she is alright as she only replies by thanking him for saving her from a terrible fate. In the aftermath, it revealed everyone else has reverted back to their normal selves. A defeated Garlen bemoans the destruction of his fortress, as Suiryu and others come to arrest him with Suiryu revealing he was investigating Garlen for a while and went participated in the tournament as a guise to get close. Garlen is outraged at this before he is taken away by the officers. Suiryu thanks Klonoa who is happy he helped but asks where Guntz is as everyone looks around and sees Guntz following along his way, taking the prize money, much to Popka's protest. As he leaves, Guntz stopped and gave the winner's trophy to Klonoa, effectively making him the Champion. Everyone then celebrated Klonoa's status as the best hero. Host *Garlen:' A round man with a mechanical claw for a hand who sponsors the Dream Champ Tournament to find out who is the greatest hero in the land. Using magic invitations, he is able to teleport all the participants to his arena, and sends them one by to neighboring lands to take part in his competition. There is a darker side to this shady character... Competitors and ranks *'Klonoa:' The main hero of the story who is transported to the Dream Champ Tournament by Garlen. He is the overall winner of the tournament after advancing to the finals and defeating Garlen before he is given the trophy. *'Gantz:' Called the "Golden Killer", he is an adventurer who wields a large handgun and rides a motorcycle. He advances to the finals and is ranked second after he loses against Klonoa but avoids getting turned into a gear by helping Klonoa defeat Garlen. He makes off with Garlen's fortune but rewards Klonoa with the trophy, effectively making the latter the champion. *'Lolo and Popka:' Lolo is a priestess-in-training who along with her talkative companion are a team in the Dream Champ Tournament. They are old friends of Klonoa's from an adventure. They are ranked in third place after they are defeated by Gantz but avoid being turned into gears after Klonoa rescues them. *'Suiryu:' A blue dragon who competes with Klonoa at the Southern Resort. Though he lacks any real formalities, he has actually been trained as a Knight before entering the tournament. As an expert swimmer, he feels that he has a natural edge in the competition. He loses to Klonoa after he is given a diving suit and Suiryu is turned into a gear, coming in fifth place but warns Klonoa of Garlen's intentions. *'Chipple:' A boxing kangaroo competes with gloves and a head guard that covers his eyes. He is an old friend of Klonoa's who usually displays a positive attitude and encourages others to do the same. Although, he does happen to go into a depression fit when he fails to achieve a goal. *'Anemon:' A tall, silent bandit who wears arabian-esque clothing and carries a scimitar, speculated as a jerboa as with much reference directing towards the keyword "desert". She goes up against and loses to Suiryu during the second round of the tournament *'Gomeroth:' A large, green frog who makes his trade as a fisherman and competes with Klonoa in the Eastern Desert. Despite his size, he is actually quite fast on his feet. *'Zweegle:' A short, rat-like character with horns; a vampire. The blood of Moos is a particular favorite of his. He went up against Lolo and Popka in the first round, though was forced to retire early due to being anemic. *'Diglo:' A large brown gorilla who makes his living as a hired bodyguard. He feels his natural strength will make him a shoo-in for the title of greatest hero. *'Joka:''' A maniacal clown who competes with Klonoa in the Northern Express of the first round. He resorted to cheating and other underhanded tricks in order to win but failed to win. Category:Content